liberationcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 16: Armaster, Part 9
The party fights and takes down the metal sphere. Kika followed by Ridley immediately approach and begin hitting it. It detonates, destroying the graves Kika made for the fallen Ring combatants and scorching the area. detonates.]] The party discusses the safety of the area with Radovan and agree that hiding the location from the public would be the best course of action for everyone's safety. They also convince Radovan not to tell anyone about the sphere. The party returns to town. Ridley temporarily leaves the group to study his spellbooks. Kika and Fan inform the parents of the Boar Crew of the result of their investigation, and return their items. Kika asks Fan what she gets out of helping people. Kika doesn't relate, but they share satisfaction in doling out justice. They encounter Arend in the street, who informs them they missed their Ring match and inquires about the events of the weekend. They return to the Ticklish Spider where Milla waits with Pango Pikari. Kika discusses a memorial service with Pango, who goes to pitch the idea to the grieving relatives. Kika, Fan and Milla discuss the nature of the metal spheres and their purpose. Ridley throws a rock at the window and shows off his new Fly spell, rejoining the group. The party heads to the Ring of Ruin to question Grimlock about potential involvement with the conspiracy. Baldwin informs them Grimlock is at the police station, and they leave, but not before agreeing to have one last Ring match against the Bulldogs, who were supposed to be their opponents in the match they missed the previous day. At the police station, Chief Wodan summons the party and Radovan to his office, where he steps down and hands over his position to Radovan. Radovan uses his new status to give Fan and Ridley their Goldways weapons. He informs the players the police have arrested Erika Judd, but Firetronics' representative is missing. Kika attempts to track the Firetronics rep. using Bose, but the trail leads out of town and the party gives up the chase. flirts with Milla.]] The party talks to the Bulldogs about the rematch and potentially wearing Arend's masks. They accept, and a party is thrown in honor of Chief Radovan. Kika, Ridley and Radovan get drunk. Kika convinces Radovan to ask out Joan on a date. Back at the Spider, Kika talks to Pango about the memorial ceremony, and Ridley showers Milla with compliments before passing out. Fan tucks him in. The next morning, Kika has a hangover. Ridley is up before the tiefling, for once. The group gets breakfast. Kika throws up a little in her mouth. Ridley seems to have forgotten the events of the previous night. Kika checks the provisions in their wagon, and buys healing potions for each member of the party with a small portion of her looted 6,000 gold pieces. They check in with Radovan to get permission for Pango to use Kurt's mansion as part of the ceremony. He agrees to “seize” the mansion. Kika brings up Joan again, and Radovan gets flustered. Kika asks everyone in turn “how do you ask out a girl without ruining the friendship?” Fan advocates honesty. Ridley answers, “good question.” Nobody in the group has any dating experience, apparently. The group gets coffee and cake one last time at the Slice of Life, then heads to Fountain Square for Pango's ceremony. At sunset, Pango gives a few words and offers prayers to the spirits of the forest. The mansion is engulfed in green vines and leaves, the ends of which bloom into bioluminescent blue flowers and sprinkle the area with blue spores, an ever-living memorial to the lost Ring combatants. The party heads to the Ring for their final match against the Bulldogs. They discuss tactics, and head into the Ring. Baldwin introduces both teams to thunderous applause. The Canaries, partially thanks to Ridley's new Fireball, are victorious, and the Bulldogs endorse Arend's masks. The Canaries get ice cream on their last night in Armaster. Category:Episodes